


remorse

by Effie_H



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой пьяненький разговор, решивший многое в жизни Ким Чунмёна</p>
            </blockquote>





	remorse

**Author's Note:**

> На фест  
> https://vk.com/suho_slash  
> С: пускай это будет здесь. Я пока не хочу добавлять новые работы на фикбук

\- Вот так встреча, - хмыкает Чунмён, делая очередную затяжку. Он медленно выдыхает зеленоватый дым, запрокинув голову и глядя на окликнувшего его парня. Он указывает жестом на сигарету, - кстати, такая дрянь, никогда не кури красители. Только разве что сегодня. Сегодня можно.

Он пьяненько хихикает, улыбаясь парню. Но тот особой радости не разделяет.

\- Ты зачем бросил Сонён? – хмурится он. Чунмён закатывает глаза, отхлебнув эля.

\- Не в обиду тебе, Ифань, но твоя сестричка – дура набитая, - хохочет парень, глядя, как тот сперва дёрнулся, угрожающе сжав руки в кулаки, а потом обессилено упал на жесткую спинку лавки ирландского паба, - она меня достала.

\- Но вы уже без пяти минут женаты, - возражает Ифань, кивая подошедшей официантке. Она тут же выносит ему кружку тёмного пива. 

\- Как я хорошо соскочил, а? – хмыкает Чунмён, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. – И как вовремя. Семнадцатое марта, день Святого Патрика, покровителя ирландских алкоголиков!

\- Зачем? – Ифань и правда не понимал, зачем Чунмён, вроде голожопый пройдоха, так ловко окрутил невинную Сонён, прошёл такой долгий путь окучивания родителей и за две недели до свадьбы вдруг заявляет, что он устал от её вечной тупости.

\- А я вообще такой нелогичный, что просто хуже некуда. Выпьем?

Ифань молча чокается кружками с Чунмёном и отпивает ещё один глоток.

\- А как ты меня вообще нашёл? Я бы не сказал, что чужие традиции в Корее празднуются так широко, как в других странах.

\- Система отслеживания в телефоне, - пожимает плечами Ифань.

\- Бля.

Чунмён долго смотрит на свой телефон – подарок Сонён на год их отношений. Аппарат красивый и жутко дорогой. Ему бесконечно жаль опускать его в кружку с элем, ведь портится такой замечательный напиток.

\- Лечение симптомов не избавит от проблемы, - слышит он тихий голос брата бывшей невесты. Чунмён глубоко вздыхает, окидывая парня тяжелым взглядом. – Мён, раз уж мы пересеклись в таком месте, то давай уже поговорим начистоту. Расскажи мне, почему ты резко решил отступиться от идеи свадьбы, я никому не расскажу, просто хочу понять. Да и защитить сестренку от будущих травм.

Младший заказывает ещё один бокал эля. Этот Ифань такой забавный. Интересно, он сразу его убьёт, узнав правду или подождёт, пока Чунмён убежит на другой конец земли, схоронившись в глухой африканской деревне?

\- Ну, раз ты хочешь знать правду, то получай, - он гасит сигарету и тут же прикуривает другую. Уже без зеленых извращений. – Ты, наверное, думаешь, что из всей вашей семейки я сперва познакомился с Сонён, да?

Ифань кивает, пока слабо понимая, к чему ведет парень.

\- Но это не совсем правда. Ты, мой милый Фанни, ведь выпустился всего два года назад из национального, правда? – ещё один кивок, но яснее ситуация не становится. – Такой красивый. Капитан сборной универа по баскетболу. Мечта любой девчонки. И дурака Ким Чунмёна.

Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Ифаня, он ожидал услышать явно не это. Но, по крайней мере, он не пытается его убить или покалечить, что уже хорошо.

\- Мне было достаточно сложно за тобой следить как можно незаметнее, но поверь, Ифань, я знал о тебе абсолютно всё, вплоть до имени каждой твоей подстилки. Это было очень больно – знать, что ты предпочитаешь только девочек. И тогда я решил, что просто хочу быть с тобой, неважно, любишь ты меня или нет. И соблазнил невинную первокурсницу Сонён. Она тут же повелась на мой байк, девочки же любят такой типаж. Ну, или твой. Романтичный бессердечный ублюдок – что может быть лучше?

Ифань всё ещё молчит, скрывая свои эмоции в кружке пива. А Чунмён нервничает – это может значить что угодно, вплоть до мысленного счета до ста, а потом открытой, неприкрытой гомофобской ненависти. И поэтому он решил ускориться.

\- Сонён была милой. И похожей на тебя, но слишком по-девичьи мягкой. Мне было противно её трахать. Во время нашего секса я отчаянно представлял тебя подо мной, чтобы смочь кончить. И вроде дело шло к свадьбе, мы бы жили с тобой в одном доме, я бы смог тобою любоваться каждый день, но вдруг ты заявляешь, что собираешься поднимать бизнес в Америке. Естественно, моё сердце было разбито! И поэтому мне уже не было смысла спать с твоей недалёкой сестричкой. И сейчас я бы мог всего этого не говорить, но мне стало легче, правда.

Чунмён быстро смахивает слезу, предательски выступившую на глазе, и резко подаётся вперёд.

\- И перед тем, как мы больше никогда не встретимся, разреши кое-что сделать…

Он, не дожидаясь согласия, пересаживается на колени Ифаня и медленно целует его. Вокруг стоит нереальный шум, люди, кажется, распевают какую-то дурацкую ирландскую песенку, а для Чунмёна мир остановился на одних мягких губах Ифаня. Тот не сопротивляется, явно позволяя себя целовать, что младший и делает, забираясь пальцами в густые волосы парня. И как только его руки касаются талии Чунмёна, тот резко отстраняется, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Не рви отношений с Сонён. Вы поженитесь, будете жить в общем доме. А я… Америка же ещё не точный вариант? 

Чунмён почему-то глупо улыбается, сидя на коленках Ифаня.

\- И ты знаешь обо мне далеко не всё, милый сталкер, - хихикает он, заключая его в нежный поцелуй.


End file.
